PROSTHETICS
by God of Insanity
Summary: Sephiroth and Vincent wake up trapped in a small locked room with no weapons and no conceivable way out…or so it would appear. YAOI Top!Vincent/Bottom!Sephiroth
1. PART I

PROSTHETICS

Summary: Sephiroth and Vincent wake up trapped in a small locked room with no weapons and no conceivable way out…or so it would appear. YAOI Top!Vincent/Bottom!Sephiroth

Story Warning(s): M/M, Yaoi, Pre-Game, Anal, Oral, Uke/bottom Sephiroth, Angst, Some violence, Language, and other warnings apply.

Chapter warning(s): Language, M/M Yaoi implications, Some angst, Mentions of alcohol, Nudity

Pairing(s): Vincent/Sephiroth

Disclaimer(s)-I do not own Square Enix's Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. I also do not profit from this. This is written purely for practice and for fun.

A/N: This fiction has been written and dedicated to Lady Vectress, Roaming Firefly and to all those who enjoy this pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, or are curious, then proceed. This particular fiction is not for kiddies, either. It's solely intended as a two-shot. Part II is already typed up and will be submitted within a day or so. Enjoy.

* * *

PART I

The first thing that registered in Vincent's brain was the pain. The agonizing pain that shot through his body, lighting every single sensitive nerve on fire. The pain was so intense to the point that he wasn't even aware of his surroundings or even where he was. All he knew was that his body, whether it was still whole or in pieces, felt like utter shit.

Breathing sharply through his nose, his eyes remained screwed shut as he rode out the worst of the pain.

Whether it was several minutes or hours, the pain eventually started to ebb away little by little until all he felt was a dull throbbing in his head. His body also felt extremely heavily as if he weighed at least a ton or more. It almost felt like he was nailed down to some cold, unforgiving lab table.

And that's when he started to remember things. It didn't progress slowly or gently like a warm, fuzzy array of bittersweet memories. No, it was fast, hard, and packed a mean punch. It was brutal and violent in its intensity to the point that it left him gasping and shaking.

As fragmented as his memories were at the moment, Vincent saw most of them quite vividly. He remembered enough to know what he had done, what had happened to him, and ultimately what had killed him, or so he had hoped.

Vincent recalled being shot after a confrontation with that despicable madman _Hojo_. He didn't quite remember why he had argued with that man, but he was certain it had something to do with Lucrecia and some immoral experiment.

After he had been shot by the scientist, he had been in a half-dead state in which he had thought he had died and had long since been buried. Of course such a thing was highly improbable now unless he was in a world meant for the dead. Perhaps he was dead after all and was suffering his fate in some hellish nightmare of a world that was solely meant for the wicked.

The Turk, well, he supposed ex-Turk now, had never believed in such a place before. A place for the damned. It couldn't be real, but wherever he was, it sure felt like he was where he belonged. Where he deserved, more like. A place to atone for all he had done, or in more accurate words, what he hadn't done.

Vincent also remembered waking up on a lab table with blinding light in his face. The ex-Turk deeply recalled how he had felt when he had discovered what had been done to him. His body had been modified to the point that he was no longer human in human terms. He was immortal, an immortal that was damned to live the rest of his never-ending life with his sins.

And Lucrecia, ah, how it _hurt_ to even think about her now. It made him feel guilty beyond any words even though in the back of his mind, he knew that she had played her own part in what he believed to be his sin. She wasn't innocent in this and in some ways; she was almost just as guilty as Hojo. But still, his failure to save her had resulted in her fate.

Vincent had failed. He had failed the woman he had loved and failed…someone else. He couldn't quite remember who else he had failed, but he felt as if there were another. Someone completely innocent who only made his sin all the more excruciating to bear.

But who…? Who had it been? And why couldn't Vincent remember everything? What was he missing…?

And then the ex-Turk heard it: a _groan_.

Opening his eyes, Vincent was greeted by the sight of ceiling. When he turned his head to the left, he saw a door. Then when he turned his face to the right, he saw a pleasantly painted wall. _Wait…_

Sitting up quickly, he immediately regretted his course of action as he experienced a very unpleasant sensation shoot through him as a result.

Pushing some of his stray black locks from his face, he sighed and then took the time to take in his surroundings.

It was obvious that he was in some type of furnished room that looked as if it were someone's personal bedroom. It looked a little too _personal_.

Several feet away from his location, there was a king-sized bed complete with two bedside tables each with a lamp. The bed itself looked very inviting, especially with how smooth and sleek the obviously silk black sheets looked.

And that was another thing; the room was dimly lit by two muted lamps and a few burning candles. It almost seemed…_romantic?_

That was strange. Vincent didn't understand _why_ his mind had come up with that very absurd notion.

Squinting his eyes, he finally noticed something that he had somehow missed. There was _someone_ lying in the bed underneath the sheets. Whoever it was, he or she was almost completely covered save for a partially exposed head of lustrous silver hair. It could be a girl, but it was hard to tell. There were plenty of men with pretty hair so it was not safe to assume he was in some woman's bedroom.

That only just begged Vincent to wonder _why_ he was in this room and who the person was under the black sheets.

Once he had determined that there were no other immediate threats in the room, Vincent stood up, albeit a little shakily, on his feet. He looked himself over and noticed that all his weapons were gone except for his golden gauntlet. He guessed if someone got on his bad side he could what, claw them to death? He'd rather shoot them with his gun. Drawing out someone's death was not to his liking. He liked it quick and efficient with a side of style.

Another groan and this time it was a bit louder. It sounded more like a man, too.

Determining that he was indeed in a room with a slumbering man, Vincent stretched his limbs first to make sure they worked before he nimbly snuck over to the door. There was no handle to try and when he pushed on the door, it would not open. He wasn't the least bit surprised by that, though. It was most likely an automated door that required a password on the _other_ side of the door. In other words, he knew the only way out of the room was _if_ whoever was holding him prisoner decided to open it for him.

Vincent weighed his options carefully. The only rational thing he could think of doing was approaching the sleeping man. Should he wake him up or wait?

The dark-haired ex-Turk opted to gingerly seat himself in a plush red chair and wait for the sleeping man to awake. He would wait for him to wake up and if the man proved to be dangerous, he would deal with him accordingly.

As Vincent waited for the inevitable, he mused on how he wished he could just crawl back into his coffin and sleep. Even though his dreams were filled with the worst of nightmares, he somehow preferred his torment, his punishment to _this_, to whatever was about to occur in this room.

* * *

Groaning again, Sephiroth rolled over only to tumble onto the hard, cold ground with several sheets tangled around his tall, long-limbed body. He grunted upon impact as he hit the ground face first. The grouchy General jerked his face away from the ground and then realized something unpleasant was rammed down his throat. Gagging on his own hair, he ripped the hair out of his mouth and nearly threw up as a result. Hissing to himself under his breath, he then spat several strands of remaining silver hair from his mouth. Then he rolled over and fought the sheets furiously until ultimately with a few violent rips and tears, he freed himself from his black ensnarement.

Sephiroth tumbled out of the sheets onto his stomach, nearly falling on his face again. Fortunately for him, his sluggish arm caught the floor first before his face could make out with the smooth, cool ground.

While he half lay, half knelt on the ground, he tried to think, but his mind felt fuzzy and confused. He sort of felt like he was in a drugged or drunken state. That would probably explain why he had so gracelessly fallen from his bed and how someone like him couldn't effortlessly escape his sheets without violence.

Slowly glancing around the room, Sephiroth was surprised to figure out that this was not his room. That was not his bed. And neither was this and that and whatnot. Nothing here was his at all.

Who had dared take him from his own room and drag him into this wretched little room? Well, he had a few ideas on who it could be and as soon as the drugs wore off, he would march out of the room and possibly gut them a few new holes. But no, death was too lenient a punishment for such an offence. He would scare the offenders, yes. Then he would systematically make them regret pissing him off…by forcing them to do ALL of his paperwork for him. Mm, yes, how evil...

"Are you in need of some assistance?" Inquired a very low and somber tone of voice.

Whipping his head towards the direction of the voice, he was shocked to find that he was not alone. He hadn't even realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Maybe this was the one who had drugged him and brought him here? Yes, he thought that was feasible enough.

Narrowing his glowing green eyes, Sephiroth glared at the suspicious dark-haired male. "Who are you and why have you brought me here against my will? What is this place?"

Vincent was mildly amused by the sight of the naked young man before him. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about where your _clothes_ are?"

The General finally became aware of just how cold the room really was. His body being unclothed might indeed explain _why_ his body was shivering.

Sephiroth looked himself over and found true to the other man's word, he was completely naked. If he had been any other person, he may have realized just how provocative his position was and would have corrected it. He probably would have blushed madly and scrabbled for one of the torn sheets.

But he was Sephiroth. He felt no shame in being nude in front of another man. After all, he had used to shower with several men daily when he had been living in the barracks. It was something he was used to, but not something he necessarily liked.

Although he felt no such shame, he didn't particularly enjoy being ogled, either. He was uncomfortable about some of the scars that marred his body. It was not vanity that caused him to feel bothered when people saw his scars. No, he knew the scars were ugly and that wasn't what bothered him. His scars were not all earned in the heat of battle; some of his scars were from his time in the _laboratories_.

Sephiroth didn't like to look at those scars and he didn't like to have people stare at them. He didn't like to talk about them or even think about them. Mostly because whenever he did, he would feel a twinge of distress. Even though he didn't particularly remember what happened to him in Hojo's laboratory, he still recalled bright lights, something green, pain, and then unimaginable agony. Whatever had happened, the evidence was literally buried into his body by those scars. It frightened and repulsed him in such ways that had him very reluctant to remember what had happened.

The ex-Turk scrutinized the younger man in a clinical way a healthcare professional might do. His crimson eyes did not stop looking over the other man's body until he saw the telltale signs. The scars, the scars that indicated body modification. This man, the one that now rose rather sluggishly to a standing position, had been an _experiment_.

The General didn't particularly care for the way the dark-haired male looked at him. It reminded him of his annual physicals in which he had to stand still and naked as the professor looked him over like a customer at a market trying to ascertain whether this cut of meat was still good or not. And not to mention all the poking and prodding. And the shots. By every Goddess on Gaia, Sephiroth hated the shots the most. He never admitted it to anyone before, but yes, he despised needles as much as he hated cowards.

"Are you quite finished eye-raping me now? I demand some answers from you…whoever you are. Why am I here and what happened to my clothes? Or better yet, give me one reason why I shouldn't run you through right now," drawled Sephiroth as he curled the fingers of his left hand, briefly imagining the feel of Masamune's hilt in his grip.

"It would make a mess all over this beautiful room," Vincent bit out sardonically in response. In spite of the death threat, he was not afraid. He looked like he felt; calm, cool, and collected.

Not at all amused by the smart ass comment, Sephiroth stretched his left arm out and summoned his blade. He was surprised and then disappointed when his hand met nothing but air. He called out to Masamune again and again, but still, the sword would not come. He knew where Masamune was, he could see the blade very clearly in his vision, but it would not come to him. _Why_?

"Having some trouble there?"

"Be silent," barked Sephiroth who quickly shot the black-haired man his best glare. It only lessened when he actually met those ruby orbs with his own green gaze. He felt a twist in his stomach and not only did he not understand it, he flat out did not like it. The man standing a few feet away from him was attractive, yes, but that didn't explain his sudden fixation on him. Why would he feel drawn to someone such as this…well, whoever he was? Sephiroth didn't need anyone and he never cast a second look to anyone until now. But why now? He was a young man and unlike his other, ahem, _peers_, he never felt the need to partake in their _indiscretions_.

Sex, love, fun, friendship, and family meant nothing to Sephiroth. He had never been introduced to any of those things before. None of those things were things that he needed, or at least, he was told he didn't need them. He was perfect and above what everyone else did with their lives.

"I can't offer you my coat if I remain silent."

Finding it odd that a perfect stranger would offer him something as personal as clothes, Sephiroth wrinkled his nose slightly in response. Not only was this man's red and black attire questionable, but it looked like something Genesis would steal from that man. As dramatic as his clothes looked, it was obviously very worn and tattered in some places and it probably had seen better days.

"_Suit_ yourself, then," murmured the red-eyed male with the hint of a faint sad smile.

Sephiroth didn't happen to miss the insult weaved into those few words. He snorted, but didn't immediately respond. Instead, he merely fixed his green-eyed gaze on the dark-haired man and shivered when he felt the foreign stirring in his belly grow even stronger. Something about this unnamed person felt oddly familiar. Had he seen him before? He didn't know, but he was still intrigued nonetheless. "Do you have a name or should _No-Name_ suffice for now?"

Something flickered across Vincent's features, but it was unreadable. In a low voice devoid of feeling, he apathetically replied, "Vincent Valentine."

Even the name felt familiar, but from where? Why couldn't he remember him? Maybe he…and then it hit him almost like a solid blow to the face. Perhaps this Vincent Valentine was lost with his memories from the laboratories. If that were true, what exactly had his role been?

Sephiroth narrowed his slitted eyes. He grew even more suspicious by the second even though something inside of him told him to calm down and to trust _him_.

The ex-Turk didn't show it, but he was increasingly alarmed by what Chaos and the other demons were whispering inside his head. They were all, including Chaos, intensely attracted to Sephiroth. He could feel their arousal as if it were his own. It was getting out of hand to the point that he found it very difficult to control them.

For whatever reasons, they wanted to claim Sephiroth and do _sick_, depraved things to him. It didn't bother Vincent because Sephiroth was male, it bothered him because he knew without a doubt that he was Lucrecia's son. And yes, he remembered more now. He remembered that this was the child that he himself had failed to protect, to save. It was his fault Sephiroth had been subjected to such cruel and inhumane experimentation since conception. He blamed himself for everything and felt that this was his sin. Vincent had failed to save the woman he loved and he had failed her child as well. For that, he couldn't and wouldn't forgive himself.

That was also the reason why he was disturbed by the notion of what Chaos wanted to do to the young man before him. Sephiroth had already suffered too much as it were and now the demons wanted him up for slaughter.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Vincent turned his back to Sephiroth as he panted from the exertion of literally battling his inner demons.

Lucrecia's son was at least 18-22 years old. He was already fully grown with a powerful, sleek physique that reminded Vincent of a wildcat. It was obvious he was a soldier of some caliber by the way he was built and by the way he moved. In spite of that, he was still so very young, so innocent. Sephiroth was still a kid to him. There was no way he was going to…

Said silver-haired man didn't fail to notice that something was amiss with this Vincent Valentine. He could feel it thickening in the air. _Conflict_. That man was obviously fighting something, but what? What was wrong with him? Perhaps he was _mad_…?

"Who do you work for? You have the air of a warrior about you," Inquired Sephiroth in an effort to distract the obviously crazed Vincent. Even though he rummaged through the room in search for clothes, any clothes, his eyes never left that incredibly handsome but crazy man.

Sephiroth stopped what he was doing and frowned. There it was again. _Handsome_, _attractive!_ His mind had recognized Vincent as such and he couldn't quite shake it off, but why? On occasion, he had glimpsed several attractive people and he even worked with some who were beautiful specimens, yet he had never felt obliged to refer to them as such. He had never looked at them and felt this, this…whatever it was. He didn't like it one bit.

Shinra's General was disrupted by his thoughts by the sound of metal boots scraping against the ground as the dark-haired man turned around to face him again.

"I used to be a Turk. I no longer work for anyone," answered Vincent so quietly that Sephiroth had to strain his ears just to hear him.

Ah, so _that_ explained why he sensed that Vincent was some sort of fighter. He knew better that to broach the subject further, though. It seemed like a sensitive subject for the man and Sephiroth respected privacy, especially since it was something of a luxury he himself wasn't afforded. That and feelings and emotions weren't exactly Sephiroth's strong point. The logical and the rational was what he knew and right now it was telling him to back off.

"Fair enough, ex-Turk Vincent Valentine," dismissed Sephiroth as he walked along the wall until he had reached the door. He didn't really expect it to open, but he tried anyway. And failed.

"It is automated. I assume we're trapped in here together until whoever is in power decides to open the door," Vincent pointed out as he stared at the General from out of the corner of his eye.

Knowing that the ex-Turk was probably correct, Sephiroth narrowed his green eyes at the door as if he wanted to kill it. If he had Masamune now he would gracefully, albeit violently swing away until the wretched door was in shreds. If only…

Vincent sighed, "Sephiroth."

The silver-haired man froze and then slowly turned around. Eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, he stared hard at the ex-Turk. "How do you know my name?"

The ex-Turk did not answer. He merely stared back at Sephiroth.

"Fine, do not tell me. I will figure it out eventually," muttered Sephiroth as he limbered over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He crossed his arms and made it a point to ignore the other man until the door opened. It was not an easy task to accomplish.

Vincent turned away again and did his best to ignore Sephiroth as well. Perhaps if he pretended that that child, no, enticing young man wasn't there _naked_ on the bed, then Chaos and the others would shut up already and leave it be.

Unfortunately for the ex-Turk, his demons had other plans.

* * *

Several hours later, nothing much had occurred. Both men were still attempting to ignore the other, but that in itself was an utter failure.

Vincent still stood turned faced away from the nude General. He hadn't moved a muscle nor had he made a single sound.

Sephiroth lay on his back on the bed with his arms propped behind his head as he stared up in boredom at the dull ceiling. Occasionally, he would glance curiously at the other occupant of the small room as if to check if he were still alive.

Feeling rather parched, Sephiroth slid from the bed and then sauntered over to the mini fridge that was located right across from the bed on the other side of the room. Once he had reached it, he eased himself down until he was sitting on his haunches. Then he opened the refrigerator's door and peered inside as if expecting something vile inside. Eyes darting around, he was repulsed by the contents of the mini fridge.

Alcohol. _Alcohol_. And more **ALCOHOL**.

The silver-haired Soldier wrinkled his regal nose in distaste. He despised booze. He hated the taste, the burn of it, the smell, the effects, and the after effects of alcohol.

There was no water or juice available. All of the bottles and cans were alcohol or contained some alcohol.

Sighing, Sephiroth settled for a fruity alcoholic drink called a wine cooler, which consisted mostly of concentrated fruit juice and was only about 5% alcohol. He wasn't a huge fan of fruit, either, but this was more preferable than drinking his own piss.

Snagging the fruity, albeit transparent bottle by the neck, he then noticed the rest of the remaining contents in the fridge.

Chocolate. Strawberries. And _whipped cream_.

Befuddled by this, he slowly stood up and twisted the cap off of the drink. It was the kind that required a bottle opener, but since he was enhanced, he effortlessly opened it. He then brought the rim of the drink to his nose, sniffed it, scowled, and then lowered it to his lips and downed it like a pro.

Vincent chose the wrong moment to look over his shoulder at the silver-haired man. As he watched Sephiroth swallow the drink, he felt liquid fire burn through his veins with such intensity that he almost staggered. His eyes focused on how those lips looked pursed around the bottle and how his Adam's apple bobbled as he swallowed the liquid.

Without meaning to, the ex-Turk imagined that Sephiroth's hand and lips were wrapped around _something_ else and swallowing _something_ else. As a result of his staring and imagining lewd scenarios, Vincent's pants felt much tighter now and were painfully constricting. He cursed bitterly in his mind as he heard Chaos laughing mockingly at him.

Half finished with the wine cooler, Sephiroth then noticed that he had an audience. He looked at Vincent and smirked devilishly at him. In a very low and sensual voice, he asked, "Do you _want_ some?"

Startled and embarrassed by being caught openly staring, Vincent quickly looked away in shame. Yes, he wanted some, but it wasn't the drink that he wanted.

* * *

End of PART I.


	2. PART II

PROSTHETICS

Chapter warning(s): Language, M/M Yaoi, Man on Man Sex, Anal, Hand Job, Oral, Rim Job, Fingering, Top Chaos/Vincent, Bottom Sephiroth, Slight Non-Con, Some angst

* * *

Do NOT read if you are a minor and/or can't handle reading about men having graphic sex with each other. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

* * *

PART II

"You don't talk much, do you," stated Sephiroth from his position lounged out on the bed. He was growing progressively more bored by each dragging minute. The annoying sound of a ticking clock would have been preferable to the dead silence of the room. He was restless and desperately needed something to do. He found himself wishing he was in one of the training rooms working through his usual exercises or hell, even being stuck in his office brooding over paperwork would have made his day. Being idle was not something he had ever been allotted and even the idea of vacation time had never occurred to him. The General was a busy body, a workaholic. He was a weapon of war even though he wasn't consciously aware of that fact, yet.

Sephiroth would sleep if he could, but he wasn't tired and the idea of letting his guard down near Vincent bothered him. As quiet and boring as the ex-Turk was being, Shinra's General still found him profoundly intriguing. He would never describe anything as '_interesting'_ because that was the word he severely despised. It was a word Sephiroth often heard Hojo use to refer to something that caught his attention.

Vincent looked as if he had something of significance to say, but instead he shrugged, "I only speak when I have something to say."

The silver-haired man contemplated that for a few moments. "You are a man of action, not words."

The ex-Turk nodded curtly. It unnerved him that Sephiroth could read him like a book when others found it so difficult to understand him. The only other person who had been able to declare such an impressive feat had been Lucrecia.

"Do you have any theories as to why we're _here_?" Bluntly asked Sephiroth while he scrutinized the ex-Turk. He was beginning to grow irritated that the man didn't seem to want to face him. Why did he avoid looking at him? Was it because he was naked? That was laughable. They were both men so there really wasn't anything new to see and nothing that would warrant such odd behavior. True, the General had come across some shy men, but the ex-Turk didn't strike him as shy. He was…well, the only word Sephiroth could think of to describe Vincent was _reserved_.

"Could be a number of things," said Vincent, who shivered. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but whenever the younger man spoke, he sounded so deliriously sensual. He sensed that Sephiroth wasn't trying to sound like that on purpose, though. It was just the way that young man was and he was sure Sephiroth had a trail of admirers in spite of his cold, aloof demeanor. Like Vincent, Sephiroth seemed to be a man of action and appeared a bit on the socially awkward side.

The green-eyed man loosely suggested, "Perhaps we were captured by an enemy."

"I find that highly unlikely. You, captured, perhaps, but not I."

Sephiroth felt insulted by that. He sat up straight and glared at Vincent's back and demanded, "Why?"

"You are Shinra's General, a _Soldier_. You are a threat to others; I am not. I no longer have any use," admitted Vincent with another shrug. His voice sounded strangely hollower than was usual for him.

"I find that hard to believe, Vincent," replied Sephiroth with a slight shake of his head. After a couple minutes of thought, he then added, "You seem like a considerable opponent, a worthy adversary. In battle, I would never underestimate someone like you."

For the first time since they had both met, Sephiroth had spoken _his_ name. It felt refreshingly good to hear it come out of that man's mouth and he felt deliriously giddy. The ex-Turk felt heat wash over his face, but it was not from embarrassment. It was similar to the heat that even now, continued to pool in his groin. But it was not just lust; it was something more than just that, yet he wasn't certain as to what it was. There was something about Sephiroth's personality that compelled him, that called out to him.

"If it is not one of my enemies, then who could it be? What logical purpose would anyone have locking us together in this little room?"

"Not everything people do is logical, Sephiroth. Sometimes people do things that make no sense at all," commented Vincent, who then risked casting a glance over his right shoulder at the youth. He regretted it instantly, of course.

"You have a point," agreed Sephiroth as he elegantly rose from the bed. He slowly advanced towards the unmoving man. "In fact, you seem to be one of those very people. Your behavior makes no sense to me. Care to explain yourself, hm?"

Vincent did not reply.

The slightly taller man halted when he had reached him. He stood right behind him, about a few feet away. Wanting to turn Vincent to face him, he then reached out to touch him, but he was stopped. Stopped by the warning branded in his voice. "_Don't_."

One of Sephiroth's slender silver eyebrows arched. "Don't what?"

"Don't touch me."

Sephiroth snorted. That only tempted him to want to touch him even more. To touch that gloriously black silky hair that seemed to spill out everywhere like black ink.

So he did. The General was surprised to find out just how silky and thick that black hair was. His own silver stands were soft, but thin. He often spent an hour just to brush out all the useless tangles that harassed his hair every day. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just chop it all off.

Vincent's reaction was swift and precise. He whirled around, his form a red and black blur as he grabbed Sephiroth and tackled the naked man on the bed. He pinned Sephiroth down beneath him by his wrists, which he had bound tightly over the man's head. He needed only one hand to keep the General's hands bonded together. And the hand he had used to pin him was the clawed one.

"Remove yourself from my person," Sephiroth bit out stiffly in what he thought was a commanding tone of voice. He struggled hard to wrench his arms free and away from the ex-Turk's grip, but his efforts were all in vain. He couldn't even throw off the lighter weighing male. Even though he had been aware that Vincent was powerful, he was still surprised by just how strong the slighter man was.

Vincent said nothing as he gazed down fixedly at the struggling man. The outline of his irises were burning gold and already flecks of gold appeared in his eyes as if infecting the red. His teeth had begun to elongate and were biting into his flesh as he did his best to keep his mouth closed. He was doing all that he could to fight Chaos and to keep him and the rest of the restless, aroused demons at bay. The ex-Turk could hear all the insistent, feverish whispers increasing in volume and pitch. They all demanded the same thing over and over again without rest. Perhaps he was imagining it, but he thought he could almost feel their claws clawing at him, pushing him to act on their primal impulses.

Sephiroth was agitated. He wasn't sure he particularly enjoyed being pinned down by the hard body of another man on top of him. Not only was he not thrilled by that aspect, but it appeared as if said man was losing his mind. He wasn't a fool; he could tell that Vincent was unstable and quickly losing whatever control that he had left. What the General knew that he had to do next was to find some way to appease those rigid, frightening eyes of his. Yes, he was feeling very uneasy by the situation, but he would die first before ever admitting that he had been afraid.

"Vincent…"

The dark-haired male said nothing; however, his rapidly changing eyes did focus rather intently on the younger man. There was something in those reddish gold depths that incited both fear and excitement in the victim pinned underneath him.

"_Vincent_," tried Sephiroth again with his deep voice somewhat softer and much lower. Because it was clear to him that his efforts at resuming control were futile and seemed to agitate the other man, he had decided to quickly cease his struggle for freedom. For now.

Vincent narrowed his eyes suspiciously as if he suspected that Sephiroth was feigning submission.

"What do you want?" Inquired the General in a very calm and neutral tone that he believed the other would find relaxing. He didn't exactly excel at negotiating, let alone talking to people, but he would at least make an attempt at it.

"…_you don't know?"_ rasped Vincent in a voice that was starting to sound inhuman. He sounded incredibly exhausted and frustrated as if he were at his wit's end.

It must have been all Sephiroth's imagination, because somehow Vincent felt…_heavier_? He even looked bigger, too. In fact…he looked at is he were at least two to three times larger than Sephiroth was. That…didn't bode well with the General. What also didn't please Sephiroth was something large and hard pressed against his stomach. He had felt it earlier, but had dismissed it because he had assumed it was a weapon, a gun perhaps? But now he knew it was something more…_organic_.

Sephiroth narrowed his hardened emerald eyes. "No, I do not. That is precisely why I _asked_."

"Some things are better left unsaid," muttered Vincent in a voice that sounded clearly pained. The longer he looked into those green depths, the deeper he felt himself sinking. This attraction he felt was insane, yet it felt utterly intoxicating. It was better than any drug and definitely better than anything he had ever experienced in his life. All those other sticky and messy fumbling with other people paled in comparison to what he felt now and the sad thing was, he wasn't even doing anything to Sephiroth, yet.

What was worse was that even though he barely knew the General, he was already infatuated with him. Chaos surely had a hand in that, but even though that demon could manipulate and suggest, he couldn't force Vincent to feel anything synthetic. That was how he knew that what he was feeling was actually real.

While the ex-Turk still believed that Lucrecia was beautiful, her son shone brightly with unbelievable etherealbeauty. He was the closest thing to a god that any human being would ever get in spite of his physical and mental flaws. But what really got to the gunman was not Sephiroth's physical splendor; it was much he had in common with this man. Sephiroth bore many of Vincent's own traits, traits that were uncommon and odd when it came to other humans. Like the ex-Turk, the General had been subject to cruel and heartless experiments. And like Vincent, he had been modified and changed into something less than human.

The gunman could deny it all he wanted to, but he knew that there was a budding bond between him and this young man. He could already feel it strengthening and morphing into something he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted, yet he felt that he _needed_. Sephiroth was the only one who could understand, who did understand. Unlike Lucrecia, Sephiroth actually knew what it was like to be this not wholly human thing, this _monster _with superhuman power. The green-eyed understood it all even though he wasn't consciously aware of it just yet.

There was an innocence about Sephiroth that made this encounter all the more invigorating for Chaos. The youth was a young man trained in the art of war and while it was obvious that his skilled hands were stained with the blood of many, his powerful being still clung to something entirely pure and _untaken_.

Chaos wanted to take it for himself. He wanted to taste it, to feel it, and to dominate it. The demon wanted to lay claim in such a way that had not yet been done, yet. He was certain that this _virgin_ war machine would bend to his will just like the ex-Turk would. With just a little more careful prodding on his part, both men would succumb to him. And with the vessel that was Vincent's body, he would take his rightful _bounty_.

* * *

Sephiroth blinked. Then he blinked again. He didn't quite comprehend the situation that he was in. What was really going on and what was the purpose of this? Did Vincent mean to have sexual intercourse with him? If so, _why_? As far as Sephiroth knew, sexual intercourse was for copulating. The production of offspring to pass on the parents' genetics. They were both men as far as he knew so what was the motive?

All thoughts ceased to be once he felt a calloused hand slip in between their bodies to stroke and fondle his genitals. It was slow and sure as if the hand was distinctly familiar with the territory that came with his very male body. The silver-haired man would be lying if he had claimed he had never touched himself before, but to have someone else touch him…well, it felt _incredible_.

The burning in Sephiroth's belly spread until every single nerve felt like it was on fire. He felt hot, so hot. If he had still been clothed he would have probably ripped off his own leathers for relief from the stifling heat.

Gazing down at the now squirming General, Vincent felt desire finally overthrow all of his current inhibitions. He could hear Chaos telling him, _urging_ him that this was what Sephiroth wanted. To just give in and let them all have what they all wanted.

Signing inwardly, Vincent felt the last vestiges of his fortress crumbling down around him. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. If this was going to happen, then he might as let it happen. With that thought barely clinging to his flustered brain, he began to loosen his grip on Sephiroth's wrists with the intention of freeing his arms.

_No._

Vincent frowned. He didn't understand why Chaos objected to releasing the other man. If Sephiroth were willing, why did he have to hold him down like this?

_Because that is what he wants._

The ex-Turk felt his teeth grind in his mouth. If he were going to go through with this then he would do it on his terms. He was in command, not Chaos and not any of the other bothersome demons.

_Then by all means, do as you will. But do it __now__._

Vincent growled and it wasn't until he saw Sephiroth staring curiously up at him that he had realized he had growled out loud. Instead of explaining himself, he opted for distraction. The hand that was wrapped around Sephiroth's erect manhood tightened almost painfully. His strong hand imitated a sheath as he pumped him, spurred on by the low groans that issued forth past the youth's lips.

Leaning over more, Vincent's lips ghosted over the flesh of Sephiroth's chest that quivered when his lips made contact. Swirling his tongue over one of the youth's nipples until it hardened, he watched with hooded reddish gold eyes as the General arched his back and gasped at the double sensation of a hand on his cock and a tongue on his nipple.

Moving to the next nipple, he alternatively chose to take the nub into his mouth and suck it hard. He sucked it hard enough to bruise it dark enough to stand out on his smooth pale flesh.

Chaos was growing impatient with this slow and gentle approach. He was glad that his host was finally moving things along, but he felt that Vincent was going way too slow and he was treating the General like a fragile toy.

_Bite him. Mark him. Be rough with him, host. _

Vincent shook his head as he mentally refused. He didn't want to hurt the younger man.

_He will not break. The only way to know what he likes is to explore._

Knowing that Chaos was right in a way, Vincent decided to see what Sephiroth liked in terms of physical pleasure. He knew he could always stop himself if it started getting out of hand.

The ex-Turk bit down hard enough not to break skin and was surprised by how enthusiastically Sephiroth responded to it. The silver-haired male arched his body even more in an effort to get more from Vincent. He even moaned louder and jerked his hips faster when he felt that hand stroke him more roughly.

Biting down harder on the abused nub, he felt a delightful violent shiver rip through him when the man underneath him cried out as a result of it. Eager to map out more of his glistening body, the gunman then zealously kissed a trail up the other male's long, strong neck. Licking and sucking at his pulse point, he felt the demon purr in response. Knowing what it wanted, Vincent simultaneously released Sephiroth's wrists as he sank his teeth into the tender flesh of the man's neck.

Sephiroth's eyes instantaneously rolled to the back of his head as he released his semen between their grinding bodies. Even though he wasn't aware that his arms were now free, he unconsciously grabbed the first thing that he could to anchor himself. Hands white from gripping Vincent's shoulders so hard, his body arched into a bow as he rode out his orgasm in a silent scream.

Vincent scooped up some of Sephiroth's seed with his clawed hand and brought it to his mouth. He licked it all off and savored the sweet, yet tangy taste of the man's spent pleasure. It was good and only made him desire more from the post coital General.

Slithering off of the spent man, the ex-Turk strode over to the closest bedside table and opened the drawer in search of something to ease the way. He was almost surprised to find several tubes of what looked like lubricant. Grabbing a couple of the tubes, he didn't bother to close the drawer as he walked back to the bed. Dropping the lubricant on the bed, he watched keenly as Sephiroth recovered from the aftermath of his bliss.

After several minutes of laying there and lightly panting from his sexual experience, Sephiroth became dimly aware of another presence near him. Opening his eyes, he was mildly surprised to glimpse the ex-Turk standing over him with a look that made him feel like bolting, yet staying at the same time.

Without speaking, Vincent grabbed Sephiroth by his legs and jerked him over until the General was sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching down, the ex-Turk undid his own pants, but did not attempt to take them off. Instead, he fished inside his pants until he found what he was looking for and then he tugged his erection out until it was free from its leather restraints.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he stared at the angry looking thing. If he had been another person, he probably would have been bothered by the fact that Vincent's dick was more endowed than his own. But instead, he was merely fascinated yet disturbed at the premise of having someone else's erect dick in his face.

"_Suck_," huskily ordered Vincent.

Sephiroth normally was not one to enjoy being issued any orders, but he found himself strangely mesmerized and curious. Although he was innocent in some ways, he still had some knowledge of what was being commanded of him.

Back in the barracks, some of the other soldiers had watched some questionable things on their computers. One time, he had actually stopped walking long enough to watch a porn video of a woman who took a man's erect penis into her mouth. He had watched as she had taken his dick into her mouth all the way to the root. He had seemed to enjoy the woman's ministrations even as she looked as if she had been biting him.

So was _that_ what Vincent wanted from him? An imitation with his mouth of what the ex-Turk's hand had done earlier to him? That's what it seemed like to him.

The gunman must have noticed the General's hesitation so he repeated himself. There was an edge to his voice that indicated that this was not a suggestion. "Suck."

Determined to show that big-lipped woman from the pornography up, he tentatively touched Vincent's manhood with the tips of his fingers. Trailing his fingers down and up the length of it, he was somewhat surprised to find that it felt similar to his own. The silky hard organ was hot to the touch and throbbed when he touched it. Wrapping his left hand around it at the base, he leaned over and experimentally licked the head of the cock.

_So innocent. Watch him, host. He will be our slut before this is over._

Irritated by Chaos, Vincent opted to ignore the laughing lewd demon in favor of focusing on the beautiful man who was about to go down on him.

Unaware of Vincent's inner conflict with his demon, Sephiroth began to take the head of the ex-Turk's cock into his mouth. Mimicking the woman, he began to ease more and more into his mouth and wasn't at all prepared for his own gag reflex. This was harder than it looked. That bitch made this look easier to do than it actually was.

"Relax. Go slowly or you will gag," warned Vincent.

Taking the gunman's advice, he relaxed his mouth and slowly took in inch by inch of Vincent's impressive length. As he did, he couldn't help himself from idly wondering how the ex-Turk knew so much about this. Perhaps he had done it before to someone else? Somehow that very thought pissed him off and he growled around the dick that seemed to be halfway down his throat.

Moaning lowly from the feeling of a wet heat wrapped around his cock and from the added sensation of the growl that vibrated around him, Vincent felt lost in the haze of pleasure. He was barely aware of his own hand sliding into Sephiroth's hair as it then chose to grip the man's skull. Pulling Sephiroth by the hair, he forced him halfway off of his cock before he pushed him back down on it. It didn't take him long to find a decent rhythm while he fucked the younger man's mouth.

At first, Sephiroth was miffed by Vincent's actions, but with each rough thrust into his mouth, he felt the anger dissipate. It was soon replaced with something else that pushed him to meet each wild thrust into his sore mouth. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually getting turned on from having someone fuck his mouth.

Just as the General was getting into it, he felt Vincent's hand yank him by the hair until with one smooth jerk, his mouth left the ex-Turk's manhood with a wet pop! sound. Annoyed at being interrupted, Sephiroth glanced up at the dark-haired man. Before he could open his mouth to speak, he was quickly turned around and shoved on his stomach over the edge of the bed. Face buried in the sheets, he propped himself up with his elbows. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the other man knelt down on the ground before him.

Shoving the younger man's strong legs wide apart, Vincent settled himself between his legs. He gently ran his human hand down the General's back until he reached the curve of his ass. Enticed by the sight of that tight, yet well-toned ass, Vincent used both of his hands to spread the cheeks apart.

_What was he…?_ And then Sephiroth felt something wet and hot poke him in that private place where nothing had even prodded before. It felt strange, yet oh so good at the same time. He found he didn't have the heart to protest as he felt the wet appendage push past his tight ring of muscle. In fact, he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning from his shame of enjoying this perverse pleasure.

Before Sephiroth knew it, the tongue had disappeared only to be replaced by a slick finger. It wriggled around as if looking for something specific. He found he wasn't sure he liked the foreign feeling of a finger in his ass. It felt kind of uncomfortable to him, but he was grateful for the slickness. Obviously Vincent had put something on his finger to ease the way for him.

"Relax," murmured Vincent as he added another lubricated finger. He waited until the younger man had visibly relaxed before he moved his fingers in different, yet careful stretching motions. He made scissor motions with his fingers in an attempt to help stretch and get the inexperienced man used to the feeling. When he felt that he was ready, he added a third finger into the mix.

In spite of Vincent's pressing need to be buried deep inside of Sephiroth, he took his time stretching him. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He knew that he wouldn't enjoy it if they both didn't enjoy it. The ex-Turk wanted to make the other male scream, but not from pain.

The silver-haired youth remained still and did his best to relax as much as he could in spite of the prodding fingers. He found that the more he relaxed, the better it did end up feeling. Besides the odd, alien feeling, he believed that it did feel good.

Once he was satisfied that he was stretched enough to his liking, Vincent started thrusting his fingers in and out in a pale imitation of what would happen soon enough. He was pleased when Sephiroth began pushing back against the fingers than invaded him. Curving his fingers, he was soon met by a familiar bundle of nerves. As soon as the tips of his fingers had brushed against Sephiroth's prostate, the man's body had jerked as he cried out from the white hot feeling of it.

"Liked that, did you?" Murmured Vincent more to himself than to Sephiroth. He then mercilessly drove his fingers in and out of Sephiroth's ass, hitting that spot over and over again until it was raw from the stimulation.

Before the younger man could experience another orgasm, Vincent quickly withdrew his fingers altogether. He then grabbed the tube of lubricant and squeezed more on his hand. Rubbing his slickened hands together for a few moments, he brought them down to his sensitive cock to liberally coat it with the lubricant until he felt there was more than enough.

Lightly panting and disappointed by the loss of feeling, Sephiroth looked over his shoulder and glared at the gunman. "Why did you stop?"

"Take a guess," muttered the ex-Turk as he positioned himself behind Sephiroth. He used his clawed hand to grip the man's hip while he used his other hip to guide his erection into the General's stretched orifice. Even with the lubricant and stretching, he knew he was big. He knew his girth would hurt Sephiroth if he wasn't cautious and took his time.

The silver-haired soldier froze as something blunt and larger than fingers started pushing into his anus. He immediately tensed up, but stopped when he heard a low voice urge him to relax.

The ex-Turk had immediately stopped moving when he had felt too much resistance. He fought the urge to just drive home. Hoping to make it easier for the both of them, Vincent then directed, "Sephiroth, listen to me. It will hurt more if you don't relax. Don't fight it. Just let it happen. I will not hurt you. Relax."

Soothed by the promise of his words, Sephiroth nodded, buried his face in his arms and breathed deeply. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he forced his body to stop fighting the invasion. Urging himself to relax, he allowed his body to go slack against the bed.

With a grunt, Vincent started easing himself inside past the tight ring of muscle. The velvet sheath gripped him tightly as he slowly slid in inch by inch of his manhood inside. Gaia, if this was Sephiroth _relaxed_, then he was probably going to get squeezed to death before this was over.

Sephiroth's eyes were squeezed tight as he breathed in through his nose and did his best to relax. Fuck, Vincent was _huge_! It almost felt like he was getting split apart by that thing.

After several long minutes, he had finally pushed all the way inside to the hilt. Perspiration had developed on his face from the exertion of it. He breathed shallowly as he waited for the other man to adjust to his size. Vincent honestly didn't know how long he could wait with how delicious this tight heat felt wrapped around him and with Chaos urging him to fuck Sephiroth raw. Sometimes he really hated that demon…

It didn't take long at all before Sephiroth started squirming again. He was tired of waiting and just wanted the black-haired man to get on with it.

Taking that as his cue, Vincent released Sephiroth's hip in favor of gripping it with his human hand. Bracing the clawed hand on the edge of the bed, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He repeated this a few times until he felt the other man pushing back to meet his shallow thrusts. Encouraged by that, he gradually increased the speed and strength of his thrusts until he had Sephiroth sobbing and clawing at the sheets.

Someone was making a lot of noise and it took Sephiroth awhile to realize that _he_ was the one panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. At any other time, he might have cared, but at the moment he didn't give one fuck about it. He rocked back again and again as the body that penetrated him so ruthlessly speared him without mercy.

Vincent didn't make much noise save for a few grunts here and there as he mercilessly rammed again and again into the impossibly tight body beneath him. Gripping both hips with his hands, he picked up the pace at Sephiroth's frenzied commands of "_faster_!" and "_harder_!"

_Make him scream, host. Make him beg. Take him to heaven._

Intent on doing just that, Vincent angled himself just right so that when he hammered into Sephiroth, he hit his prostate hard. Again and again he slammed into him in such a way that was almost brutal in its intensity. The ex-Turk didn't stop his assault on the small bundle of nerves that were now extremely sensitive from being rubbed raw from his thrusting cock.

Sephiroth was muttering all sorts of things that he wasn't even aware was leaving his mouth. All he knew was that he wanted _more_. More of everything Vincent was giving him. All he could think to do was erratically rock back his hips against the body that mercilessly pounded into him.

Vincent could tell that the younger male was close to his impending release. Sephiroth's jerky movements were more than enough of an indication of it. Ah, but the ex-Turk was far from done with him. With his clawed hand, he slid it underneath Sephiroth and snaked the metal gauntlet around the hot, throbbing flesh.

The silver-haired youth cried out and bucked hard when he felt the cold metal wrap around his neglected organ. He was so close, he could feel it. The General curled his fingers against the sheets as he rocked harder back against Vincent in an effort to reach his release. Just when he felt the coil in his belly tighten up and ready to spring, he felt the metal hand grip him hard by the base of his cock.

Before Sephiroth could voice his protest, Vincent clarified for him in a low, husky voice. "You will come when I say so, Sephiroth. And that's only _if_ I let you."

Something about the dominance laced in his tone and actions made Sephiroth shudder violently in delight. He didn't bother to resist or fight in any way. He just let it happen as he was plundered over and over again by the mountain of muscle that had him crying out until he was hoarse.

Even though it felt like a blissful eternity to Sephiroth, it wasn't long before Vincent's powerful thrusts became jerky and irregular. His endurance and stamina had held out for a long time already and even he was surprised that the intoxicatingly sexy and sensual image and feel of Sephiroth hadn't forced him to lose it just yet.

"Please, Vincent, let me fucking come already!" Desperately implored Sephiroth in a voice raw from all the constant noises that had been forced out of him. In spite of his begging, he didn't sound any less like a man.

Vincent jerkily thrusted into Sephiroth a few more times before he finally obliged his plea. Unwrapping his golden gauntlet from around the other man's cock, he anchored it back on his hip while he continued to slam into the strained body.

As soon as the clawed hand had left him, the release that had been building up finally erupted. Arching as much as his back would allow, Sephiroth threw his head back and screamed his release.

Clenching muscles gripped Vincent so tightly that he had no choice but to sporadically thrust a few more times before with a grunt, he shot his semen deep into the other man's bowels.

Exhausted and spent, Vincent, back to his normal size and appearance now, collapsed on top of the panting General who didn't seem to mind the extra weight on top of him.

Chaos said nothing. The fact that he didn't mock Vincent or say a thing revealed that he was beyond pleased. The demon was sated…for now.

* * *

"_Well done, Sephiroth and Vincent Valentine. The experiment was a success thanks to you two," _Came the familiar and despised voice of Hojo. The voice sounded like it was coming from a speaker in the wall.

Quickly springing off of the naked General, Vincent quickly tucked himself back in his pants and closed them as he glanced around angrily. He felt his hackles rise as he glanced around, searching for the man that he hated above all else. The very man he hated more than himself.

Sephiroth shakily rose from the bed, but his legs weakly gave out and he fell back on his ass in an undignified manner. From his position on the ground, he then glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking underneath the bed, he saw a box. A box he hadn't noticed before. The only place in this entire room he hadn't checked was _under_ the bed.

Grabbing the box, he pulled it out from under the bed and opened it. Inside were his familiar black leathers, his armor, his boots, and a few guns that he presumed belonged to one Vincent Valentine. In a quiet voice, he beckoned, "Vincent."

Distracted from his task of finding the scientist, the ex-Turk glanced over at Sephiroth and saw what he was gesturing to. Marching over, he knelt down and gathered everything that belonged to him. Gripping Cerberus in his hand, he sighed at the familiar weight and feel of it. It felt good to have his weapons back. It felt almost as good as it did when he had been fucking Sephiroth.

Snatching one of the sheets, the General quickly wiped off the semen that stained his chest and abdomen. Once he was finished with his task, he quickly dressed. He also didn't even object when the ex-Turk helped him get dressed. Something about the other man helping him do such a thing felt strangely intimate, especially after what they had both done together.

"_Thanks to you, Valentine, Project BREED is well underway. Hopefully your semen will take and if it doesn't, I won't be surprised. However, I might be surprised if you actually prove not to be useless." _

It was then at that exact moment that with such blinding force, Sephiroth finally remembered _everything_. He remembered his time in the laboratories. He recalled all the different injections and all the hours he spent strapped naked to a cold, unforgiving table while a scalpel or some other insidious tool acquainted him with pain and humiliation.

And then he remembered Vincent Valentine. He had remembered seeing him strapped to a table, presumably unconscious as Hojo and the other lab rats had worked away at him like he was a piece of dead carcass. He also remembered all the scars and modifications on Vincent's body. In some ways, his body looked worse and more monstrous than his own.

It definitely supplied Sephiroth with an answer as to why Vincent had kept his clothes on.

Spurred by blind fury, Vincent aimed Cerberus at the door. Fortunately he had a few Materia slotted in it so when he pulled the trigger, the lightning Materia in the round blew the door away.

A hole that could accommodate a ten foot high, six foot wide giant was now where the door used to be.

Vincent started to exit, but was stopped when a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Whirling around, he defensively aimed his gun at the General.

Frowning, Sephiroth released him and shook his head. "I'm not your enemy, Vincent."

"Hojo is. I'm going to kill him now, so stay out of my way," warned Vincent although his eyes softened a bit by the hurt look on Sephiroth's pale face.

The General firmly objected, "No."

The ex-Turk narrowed his crimson eyes. "Excuse me?"

"_You_ are not going to kill him."

"Care to tell me why not or do I have to shoot you?"

"Because…" Sephiroth smirked and held out his left arm. He summoned his sword and within moments, Masamune's hilt was gripped lovingly in his left hand. "We are going to kill Hojo _together_."

* * *

End of PART II


End file.
